The Lying Truth
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: She was not meant for the Feudal Era, as she was told. Was that why Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree? Or was there something she was missing? Pairing: InuTaisho/Kagome


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome? Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" She knew she had to do it—she had to stay in the past. There was no point in living in the future anymore; she had missed too much anyway. Her schooling was over, she had no chance at a job, there was no one that interested her in town, and her family barely saw her anyway. It would be like she was moving away to live her life. At least she'd be free from her mother in the past this way. Kagome looked around at the home that her mother raised her in and sighed. Yes, she would miss the house and her family for sure, but there was no place for her anymore. Those picture frames would only hold pictures from the past—that's what she needed to be: a memory.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to leave," her mother frowned. It was probably hard to see her little girl off. And it wasn't like she could drive somewhere to see her or visit whenever she wanted—she would never see her daughter again. Souta and her grandfather were surrounding her now, along with her mother crying in the background. She would try very hard to not cry around her family, as she wanted to leave their last memory a happy thought, with smiles galore. But her eyes did sting. Kagome looked down at herself, to make sure she did not wear her uniform from school—instead, she wore an almost black kimono with pink patterns.

If she was going to live in the past, she had to do it properly. There had to be no futuristic items in the past. She could not change the future by sabotaging humanity, could she? She shrugged to herself and opened the door to her home. Her mother didn't want to see her daughter off and to see her jump in the well again. It would be too much. "Are you sure you don't want anything, like food or water?" Kagome turned around to her brother and saw him trying to be helpful. She smiled and rubbed his head. He scoffed but she giggled.

"I'm fine, Souta," she whispered to him. He valiantly nodded at her statement and she leaned back to look at the rest of them. She had told them why she was going back and staying. And it was simple: she wanted to love. She wanted to at least salvage any relationship that she could with Inuyasha, especially since they had been travelling together for four years. And if he didn't love her back, it wasn't a terrible thing to try. At least she had the guts to try it with him. She bravely smiled to her family and blinked tears away. "Well, I'm off."

First, her grandfather held back the sadness looming over the family and offered another ancient artifact that he had found while cleaning the shrine. It was a simple demon's paw, and Kagome gladly accepted the gift. She had to have some kind of memento in honor of her grandfather. Then her brother gave her kind advice: "Give them hell, Kagome!" She started to flex her muscles to him and started to pose in funny positions to give him a laugh. At least he was ending her relation with her with a smile. Finally, her mother wrapped her arms around her and started to cry.

It hurt to not cry, so she had to: she broke down. Holding onto her mother for dear life, she was certainly afraid for being in the past without her family. What if someone was not there to comfort her? What was she going to do then? Her mother had to let go, though, and her grip around Kagome's shoulders began to loosen; Kagome was already missing her hold. But soon, they were facing each other and Kagome held a saddened smile. Her mother wiped some of the tears away from her face and smiled herself.

"You do what you can," her mother whispered to her. Kagome nodded and felt confident in herself. She would do this—she knew she could. And with that, she took one last look at her family before walking out into the sunlight. She didn't dare turn around to see her family standing there, waving farewell—it would be much harder to leave. The cherry blossoms were swirling around the air as the wind danced with the little petals. Pinks and whites guided her to her destination, and she was getting a little anxious because of this path: she had to get there!

As she started to make her way to the well, she began to pass the tree where she met Inuyasha the first time. The bark in the tree was rotting away, the flowers above were blowing away, and the fence around the tree had somehow been broken. Needless to say, Kagome didn't care and continued to walk. The wind suddenly picked itself up and more of the blossoms continued to fall. Kagome felt an eerie sensation run through her body and she began to walk faster. As soon as she passed the tree, however, a strange voice carried through the wind and into Kagome's ears.

_It was not meant to be this way, little one._

Kagome quickly stopped and turned to her home. The door was closing, almost like her family had heard the voice as well. _Oh great, now I'm going crazy, _she thought as she started to look around for the voice. The only thing around, though, were the little animals that came and went during the springtime and the cherry blossoms. She looked up to the tree and noticed the bark still rotting away and the leaves still blowing in the wind. Her eyes scanned the area once more before turning back towards the well. _That was weird, _she thought. She was a little more cautious while walking, but the voice kept coming back.

_Four years, and you weren't meant to be there._

Kagome stopped again at the woman's voice. She couldn't tell anyone who it was, for she had no idea herself. The jewel around her neck—although incomplete—glowed an immense bright light and her whole body began to shake. What was going on? _Okay, if this is a prank, they better come out right now! _She looked around for anyone trespassing on the property but found nothing suspicious; it was the regulars that were only at the shrine and they were carelessly waving at her. So she continued to walk.

She didn't hear the voice again until she approached the well, so she thought nothing of that voice until then. _Maybe it's just my imagination. Yes, that's it! I'm so worried about leaving home that I'm going crazy! _She smiled to herself and continued to walk. Although it killed her that she was leaving the place forever, she had to move on. She was no longer a child nor was she dependent on her mother. She had to get away from there at some point in her life, right? _I'll sure miss the place, though. Especially how the modern era compares to the feudal era, _she sighed and reached the wooden doors concealing the well.

The jewel was still shining and Kagome nervously looked around. The people around seemed to not see the light like she did—was this because she was a priestess? Though, she was nervous about someone finding out that she had the incomplete Shikon Jewel, so she pressed her hands against her chest and felt the warmth from the light. She pulled away, afraid that the warmth was going to consume her with power and placed her hands on the handles of the door. Then, scared that she'd be found out, she quickly opened the well doors and jumped into the darkness. Just as soon as she entered, she shut the doors behind her.

_Why are you afraid of your destiny?_

Kagome started to worry: why was this _voice_ following her? "What destiny? And who are you?" Kagome called out into the darkness. It was followed by a little laughter from the woman and she could only imagine that the woman had a smile on her face. Kagome, however, was a little frightened at the fact that she could sense the woman smiling. Then, the voice came back.

_You are who? _

Kagome felt like she was being mocked! If the woman was here in the first place, shouldn't she know her name? "I'm Kagome! You should know that," Kagome responded back. A gust of wind spun around the well—the woman must've sighed. "Where are you?" Kagome tried to use the light of the jewel to guide her towards the woman, but there was nothing in the shack except spider webs and Kagome herself. She then checked under the wood beneath the stairs and around the well—still nothing. _Okay, this is getting creepy, _Kagome heard the voice again; it was right behind her.

_I know nothing._

Kagome quickly spun around and still found no one there. There was a little breeze inside, which was nearly impossible because there were no windows to be opened nor were there any cracks in the wood that could let that much air in. It was like someone's breath was constantly going down her neck and scaring the living daylights out of her. "Then if you know nothing," Kagome whispered into the darkness. The woman, although not seen by Kagome, must've been confused by this. "how do you know what my destiny is?" A little laughter came again and the breeze started to move around.

_It had been foretold, little one._

Kagome sighed; her future was in the Feudal Era, with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and everyone else that had been in her life thus far! This was pointless trying to talk to an imaginary voice that really didn't know her at all. This woman—if it really was a woman—hadn't known her name! Kagome leaned over the well's edge and glanced down into that darkness. The jewel stopped glowing once it reached the well; she looked down at it. _What the…_ The voice came.

_The Feudal Era was a lie._

What was that supposed to mean? Kagome lifted her leg around the ledge and peered into the dirt below. "If you are trying to scare me with your words, you can forget it! When I go through this well, you won't be able to talk to me!" A large gust of wind threw itself around Kagome's body—was this voice mad? She began to yell. "Inuyasha will protect me!" Then the gust of wind abruptly disappeared and Kagome sat there with her hair in a mess. _Finally, maybe this voice realized that the Feudal Era exists! _She started to look around, with some hope of catching the woman's appearance—no such thing happened. Then a string of words came and went through the air, Kagome irritated at the voice.

_You still believe in a lie?_

"It's not a lie, it's the truth!"

_The truth changes, little one._

"We'll see when I jump through!"

_Go ahead and end where you belong._

"Fine!" And Kagome jumped through the well. She had to get away from that voice; it was killing her with its words and its mystery! What the hell was it? _I don't care! I'm finally away from that stupid voice! _And so she went through time and space to get to her destination. The blue time stream carried her into the past and that was it; that was all she needed to be free. And when the time was up, she was at the bottom of a different well, in a very different era.

Kagome stretched her body and felt at ease in the fresh air once more. She was finally home, away from the troubles in the modern era and from that voice. In the little space, she did as much stretching as she could before looking up at the clear blue sky. There was not a cloud in sight, no birds flying around with their young ones. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called up to the sky. There was no response. _Hm, maybe he's at the village, _she thought as she started to look around for her own ladder (she had made a ladder for herself in times like these. It was only holes in the dirt that could fit her feet and hands).

But there was nothing. The dirt had already covered up the holes and there was absolutely no sign of any holes being actually made. Had she been away that long? No, it had only been a week—there was no way the holes were covered. She saw that vines were growing from the top of the well and were descending towards her. _Vines? Had they always been here? _She pulled on them and found that they were strong enough to hold her weight. "Inuyasha?" She called out once more. Still, there was no sign of him being around. She shrugged; what could she lose?

And so she climbed. Granted, it was a lot easier using the vines to get to the top. She would have to remember to not rely on Inuyasha so much. She reached the top in no time and looked around. It was the same grass that she left, the same fresh air that surrounded her before she left, the same trees that surrounded her in protection—she was home. She smiled and excitedly jumped from the well. She brushed off whatever dirt there was on her kimono and stretched again while taking in the air. "Ah, it's so nice to be back!"

_You are back, indeed._

Kagome froze. How did this voice…? She spun around and looked at the well; nothing suspicious was around. "H-How did you follow me?" There was no response. Was she really going insane? She shook the thought away and cautiously started to leave her position. She didn't know if there was a demon following her through time, so she started to walk towards Inuyasha. _Maybe he'll know what's going on, _so she walked. She had always gone the same path, through the same shrubbery and the same path of trees that she always stopped and admired. It was very different than the modern era.

_There's barely any trees back home_, she thought as she made her way to her favorite tree. She always felt so thankful to have gone past the tree that day, because it taught her so much since arriving there in the first place, including how to deal with love and lost love. And so she ventured more into the forest and continued to wonder what everyone was doing at the time. _They're probably waiting for my arrival, _she happily thought as she started to walk faster. She had to see everyone—she couldn't wait. There was just one more tree to go around before seeing her tree and she would be ho—

She stopped once she walked around the nearby bushes. Her life was in turmoil at this moment as confusion and anger started to set in. She was staring at her favorite tree, but there was something much different. It was not supposed to look like that, it was supposed to still be beautiful! "What…is this?" she whispered as she took a step forward. How her life turned around after that, how she wished she stayed in the Feudal Era instead of going home. _Who would do this…? _She was puzzled. She couldn't move, she couldn't think; the only thing she could say was a name: "Inuyasha?"

She looked as the half-demon calmly sat on the tree once more, still with an arrow in his chest. It was like when she first arrived. Was she dreaming? Had she been knocked unconscious when going through the well? She started to look around the trees and found nothing different—the only thing that had changed was Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree. Her breathing started to become heavy again; "Where am I?"

_You are here._

Kagome gasped and stared at Inuyasha more. She needed help! "Inuyasha! Wake up!" She screamed at him. Nothing happened; his ears did not twitch, his body did not move. Only the wind seemed to flutter his robe and stilled his body and soul. She couldn't believe it: she was back to the first time. She started to look around for the woman again. "Where did you take me?"

_Your home._

"I'm not home! Inuyasha is pinned to the tree!" She pointed to Inuyasha and the woman did not care.

_This is where you belong. Believe in the truth._

Kagome was starting to feel dizzy. What was going on? She put her hand to her head and felt it pounding; her head really hurt. _I have to wake him up,_ she finally thought and she looked back up at Inuyasha. She had to help him—it was the only way to defeat this voice! She took one step forward, but that was all it took to have the wind knocked out of her. She collided with an unknown entity and was now flying through the air that she thought was refreshing.

_You see?_

Once the voice disappeared, she collided with the dirt and skidded across the ground. Someone was on top of her, holding every part of her body down with their strength. She couldn't move; she was in a lot of pain to begin with. When they finally stopped moving on the ground she rested there for a moment. Was she going to die? _Sure, right when I come back, too_, she thought as she started to move around. She felt someone's nose against her body and felt someone sniffing her. _Inuyasha? _Her eyes started to open and, at first, it was blurry. She was near the tree, but she was in a different part of the forest. Silver hair cascaded down to her face, blocking all of the scenery around.

_Silver hair? Oh no, Sesshomaru? _She turned to her attacker and saw piercing golden eyes staring down at her, anger swirling around their pupils. Yes, this person had silver hair, but their face was structured differently; it was someone else. Not to mention that the demon holding her down was wearing something completely different than from Sesshomaru's attire. This demon wore armor everywhere, including holding numerous swords around his waist. Kagome caught eye contact with the demon, and its eyes widened with surprise. Did she know this person?

_You are home, little one. _

Her vision started to come back as she stared up at the demon. Had she seen him before? Did she know his name? _Maybe I just want it to be Sesshomaru. He's much better looking than Inuyasha, _she shook the thought away and saw the demon slowly smile. _Great, I'm going to die. _Instead, the demon's grip on her shoulders started to lift and the demon's body leaned more into hers. What was going on, again? Then, the anger in his eyes disappeared and it turned into joy. His voice echoed into her head and one word was all it took to catch her attention.

"Izayoi?"

**I took the plunge: I made an InuTaisho/Kagome story.**

**Take this like a prologue, 'kay? 'Kay.**

**...Not much to say about this one. I guess I'll answer a question that I'm sure someone will ask:**

**This is set about a year after the anime, although Naraku is still alive and the shards are still out there. Think of this like an alternate universe (I think people call it AU on here) but everything is the same. It's like a "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF KAGOME FELL INTO THE WELL WHEN BUYO WENT INTO THE PLACE AND SHE ENDED UP HERE?" So. There. **

**It's confusing.**

**I'm done. Review and read and love it! I think this is another story for myself, so you can't really change anything 8)  
**

**Until next time!**

**TLS  
**


End file.
